Suffocated
by Aliyah-Shalom-David34
Summary: Why Am I still suffocated, Constantly Devastated just to stay alive. Set after season 10 Finale. My take on how Ziva will leave. SONG FIC. SUFFOCATED BY ORIANTHI. PLEASE REVIEW! ONE-SHOT FOR NOW. WILL CONTINUE IF YOU WANT. TIVA IF CONTINUED.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys. I know I said I wouldn't be updating in a while, But This was nagging at the back of my mind like an annoying bug. So, Here it is! The song is Suffocated by Orianthi. (If you haven't heard it, you should look it up on YouTube) This takes place After the season 10 finale. My Take on what could happen.

* * *

**Suffocated**

* * *

Ziva tightened her grin on the Steering wheel as she Pulled up to her apartment.

**_In the Beginning it was worth this, Do the worst, feel complete, Passing standards others meet._**

As soon as Tony suggested they turn in their badges, she knew what she would have to do.

_**Now perfect endings make you anxious. A heavy head, a cold sweat, Leaving nothing here, Nothing to regret.**_

She Unzipped her suitcase and started throwing in everything. She was going to have to go back to Israel.

_**Why am I still suffocated, I'm Constantly Devastated, Just to stay alive.**_

As much as she hated it, She would have to leave. She couldn't take it. Everything was her fault.

_**Why am I still suffocated, I'm constantly Devastated, Just to stay alive.**_

Gibbs might be going to jail because she killed Bodnar. If she hadn't, Parsons never would have the opening.

_**I miss the old days that we murdered. They're so far gone, out of reach, Watch 'em fade with summers heat.**_

It felt that every time she walked into NCIS, She was meet with accusing stares.

_**Without a break from this distraction, I need a change, a different scene, A new approach to coming clean.**_

She felt they same why she did when she first left Mossad to become a liason. They started at her like it was her fault this Ari had died. It was her fault.

_**Why am I Still suffocated, I'm constantly devastated, Just to stay alive.**_

She slammed her last Suitcase closed and picked up all her bags, Leaving a note for Tony.

_**Why am I still Suffocated, I'm Constantly devastated, Just to stay alive.**_

She left without turning back. She would be long gone by time They even noticed her missing.

_**Still searching for a back door outta here, Reassured that my friends will reappear. Why am I still suffocating, Just hold your breath deep and I'll keep waiting.**_

Tony walked up to her apartment not long after.

"Ziva. Its me. Let me in."

_**Still searching for a back door outta here, Reassured that my friends will reappear. Why am I still suffocating, Just hold your breath deep and I'll keep waiting.**_

"Ziva! Come on! I know your probably Pissed at me, But That doesn't me ya have to ignore me!"

He grabbed the key she keeps on top of the Frame of the door. He finds the note on the Table.

_**Why am I still suffocated, I'm constantly Devastated, Just to stay alive.**_

Tony stood there, Staring at the note. How could she leave? After 8 years. How? He ran down the stairs and out to his car, pretty sure where she was heading. He wouldn't let her get away. Not now, Not ever. He sped to the airport. He looked at the note again.

_I am truly sorry Tony, But I have to go. If I had never come here in the first place, None of this would have happened. I'm sorry. I just feel, Suffocated._

_**Why am I still suffocated, Im constantly Devastated, Just to stay alive.**_

* * *

What do you think? Should I continue? Or just end it here? I'm open for Opinions.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys. I heard you wanted another chapter. Sooo, Here its go's! Thanks to everyone who reviewed! I'm am extremely Irritated at our lack of money. I wont be able to watch the next season live... :'( (I cant wait until we have a little money) Anyway, Here we go!

NCIS

Ziva looked at her phone as it buzzed. Tony. She hit ignore for the billionth time. It was no use in answering it. He would just try to talk her out of it.

"Flight 51 is leaving on 10 minutes."

'That is my Que.' She thought as she turned to leave. She was stopped by a hand on her arm. She turned around swinging her fist into her attackers face. Tony thudded to the ground.

"Ow! What did ya do that for?!"

"Tony! You should know by now not to touch me when my back is turned!"

She helped him up off the ground.

"What do you think your doing?! You cant leave now! Not after how far we've come!"

"If it weren't for me, None of this would have happened. I just, have to."

"I'm not letting you go, Ziva!"

"And what are you going to do? Tie me down?"

"Flight 51 leaving in 5 minutes."

"If that's what it takes, Then, yes."

"I would like to see you try. I have to go, Tony. My Flight is about to leave."

"So this is it? You where just gonna leave without telling anyone?"

"I left a note."

"Ziva..."

He was at a loss for words, So he walked up to her and kissed her.

"Ziva David, I love you. I don't want you to go."

"Tony..."

"No, Ziva. I need to say this. I have loved you since I first laid eyes on you. But I only realized it when I saw you crying next to your father. I want you, No, I need you. I cant live without you. I love you."

"Flight 51 is leaving in 1 minute. All passengers please board."

"Please, Ziva."

She stared at him, Unsure.

"At least stay with me one night. One. Say goodbye to everyone. Please."

"Flight 51 is now leaving."

She looked up at him.

"I guess I don't really have a choice. The next flight isn't till tomorrow night."

He locked his lips with hers again, Receiving Awes from Bystanders who had stopped to watch. She pulled back.

"I am going to need help with my bags. I also already canceled my apartment."

"That's OK, You can stay with me."

He picked up a couple of her bags. He over heard on of the bystanders punch the man beside her in the arm and harshly whispered, 'Why don't you ever say that to me?' He chuckled. When they arrived at his apartment, He tossed her bags next to the couch.

"I will take the couch."

"Come on Ziva, Where both Grownups. We can share a bed. I just got a queen Size. I meant what I said earlier, Ziva. I really do love you."

"I believe you Tony."

"I would have told you sooner. But I still don't know if you feel the same."

"Tony, I love you. I do. But its for the best that I leave."

"Ziva..."

"No, Tony. Lets enjoy the time we have together."

She crashed her lips up against his. Some how in the middle of things, they ended up on his bed. They pulled apart.

"Are you sure you want to do this Ziva?"

"Positive. I have wanted this since I had meet you."

Tony knew he might not be able to talk her out of it. But, That doesn't matter right now. Its just here, and now.

NCIS

What do you think so far? Think I should keep going?


	3. AN

Hey guys. Sorry I didn't update on the 15th. I'm kinda facing a writers block on all my stories. I was wondering if you guys could give me some Ideas? I'm stumped. Please. If you do have any idea's, Specify the story which your idea is for. If you have an Idea for a new story, that is welcome as well. Thx to all you readers! I will try and update ASAP!


End file.
